2009–10 Bowling Green Falcons men's ice hockey season
The 2009–10 Bowling Green Falcons men's ice hockey team is the Falcons' 41st season of varsity hockey. They represent Bowling Green State University in the 2009–10 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season. The team is coached by Dennis Williams in his first season as the program's head coach and play their home games at BGSU Ice Arena. Preseason Following the 2008-09 season, the future of the ice hockey program at Bowling Green State University was put into doubt. Blog and the local media began to report that the university was planning on cutting the ice hockey program to save money. The reports were met by much criticism from Bowling Green alumni and residents of Northwest Ohio. In late March 2009, Bowling Green president Dr. Carol A. Cartwright officially announced that a feasibility study of the 43-year old ice arena and the hockey program would be conducted. Cartwright stated the outline of a plan to decide the future of the BGSU Ice Arena and to explore options facing the University's Intercollegiate Athletics Department. Cartwright has assigned Dr. Edward G. Whipple, BGSU vice president for student affairs, to lead the arena effort and Greg Christopher, director of intercollegiate athletics, to head the athletics review. Bowling Green's hockey program's first head coach, Jack Vivian, was announced as the head of the arena working group, as he was a long-time, national consultant on ice arena operations. On July 22, 2009, Bowling Green and the Michigan Wolverines announced that they would play a game at the newly opened Lucas County Arena in downtown Toledo, Ohio on November 21. On July 31, 2009, BGSU announced that it was committing $2.5 million to improvements to BGSU Ice Arena and that another $1.5 million was secured from the state of Ohio by state representative Randy Gardner and state senator Mark Wagoner to assist with renovation plans for the Falcons hockey team's home ice facility. Along with the money committed by BGSU and received from the state of Ohio, the program began to receive donations from supporters and alumni, including $250,000 from Jack and Elaine Vivian and former figure skater and Bowling Green native Scott Hamilton donated $500,000 to endow the Scott Hamilton Hockey Scholarship. Coaching changes Head coach Scott Paluch would resign on June 30, 2009 and took up a position as regional manager for the United States National Developmental Team. In seven seasons as head coach at Bowling Green, Paluch complied a record of 84-156-23. Paluch's assistant, Dennis Williams was named the interim coach for the 2009-10 season. Players leaving Bowling Green would see many players leave the team during the offseason, starting with sophomore forward Dan Sexton, who signed a professional contract with the Anaheim Ducks. Freshman defenceman Dean Petiot, who had left Bowling Green during the 2008-09 season, signed with the Huntsville Havoc of the Southern Professional Hockey League Sophomore forward Jacob Cepis left Bowling Green and transferred to the University of Minnesota and began his career at Minnesota against Bowling Green on January 2, 2010. Freshman defenceman Nick Bailen withdrew from Bowling Green and resigned with his junior team, the Indiana Ice of the United States Hockey League. Regular season Standings Roster Tournaments The Falcons competed in the following tournaments: *Dodge Holiday Classic in Minneapolis, Minnesota (hosted by Minnesota) from January 2-3. Schedule * Green background indicates win (2 points). * Red background indicates loss (0 points). * White background indicates tie (1 point). |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | |- | colspan=12 | † Denotes a non-conference game ^ Denotes Dodge Holiday Classic |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes |} *†Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Wranglers. Stats reflect time with the Wranglers only. *‡Denotes player was traded mid-season. *(G)Denotes goaltender. Goaltenders Note: GPI = Games Played In; MIN = Minutes played; GAA = Goals Against Average; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/Shootout Losses; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; SV% = Save Percentage |} See also *2009–10 NCAA Division I men's ice hockey season References Category:2008 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey